This application is a supplement to MH61285 ("Emotion Processing: Risk for Psychopathology"). The aim of the MH61285 is to extend knowledge about both child maltreatment and normal emotional development by focusing upon the mechanisms through which trauma affects children's subsequent affective functioning. This supplemental project will augment and expand the program of research currently supported by the base project by (a) examining stress-regulatory biobehavioral processes, (b) assessing maltreated children's stress regulation in three ecologically-valid social contexts, and (c) determining the developmental effects of early versus chronic trauma. Specifically, we propose to: Characterize the diurnal rhythm of neuroendocrine and immune markers of stress in maltreated children; Determine whether hypo- or hyperarousal of the stress system is differentially related to the development of psychopathology in maltreated children; Investigate whether diurnal rhythms among maltreated children are differentially altered based upon social contexts. [unreadable] [unreadable] By building upon the existing infrastructure established by an existing R01, this project has high potential for generating new knowledge in a field in which very little is currently known, and does so using innovative methods at relatively low cost. Our general aim is to shed new light on the ways in which early traumatic experience may continue to compromise biobehavioral development, while also highlighting processes that are likely candidates for intervention/remediation. [unreadable] [unreadable]